Dusty's in the race!
This is how the scene of Dusty getting in the race goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (The screen shows a truck, named Willy Knight, carrying Roper while driving towards Propwash Junction.) Roper: (as the truck goes over a bump in the road) OW! Dagnabbit! Let me drive! (The camera then shows Chug as he finishes fueling a firetruck named Mayday.) Chug: There you go, topped off and all set, Mayday. (Mayday leaves. Willy then arrives in front of Chug.) Roper: Will you stop! (as Willy stops) Oh! (after Willy's back door opens) Unbelievable! Why don't you just go back! I mean, I think you actually missed a pothole! (slams his clipboard on the side, coughs, and comes out of Willy) Man, you got to be the worst, I mean the worst delivery truck that has ever delivered a delivery! Chug: Can I help you? Roper: (coughs) Please tell me this is Propwash Junction. Chug: Sure is. Roper: Oh, finally! You know, you're not even on the map. Chug: Yeah, pretty drive though, ain't it? Roper: Oh, yeah, yeah. Especially if you like looking at dirt and corn. Anyway, I'm looking for a Strut Jetstream. Chug: (not remembering) Who? (Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes show up.) Thomas: What's going on? Roper: Jetstream. Strut Jetstream. Evan: Hey, it's the official! Chug: (thinking for a moment) Hmm. Nope, no, doesn't ring a bell. (to Roper) Do you have a photo? Roper: (looking at his clipboard) Yeah, I got one right here. No, I don't have a photo! I have documentation that says Strut Jetstream lives in Propwash Junction. Chug: Oh, whoa, whoa! Whoa, wait a minute! Okay! Oh, oh, oh... (trying to remember) No, gosh I... (Roper is then looking at Chug with an angry face.) Blythe Baxter: What brings you here, sir? Roper: I'm looking for Strut Jetstream. Zoe Trent: Really? Twilight Sparkle: He is busy, right now. Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Hey, I'm Strut Jetstream! (comes up) Rheneas: Or not. Chug: Oh! Yeah! (laughs) That's right! I knew I'd remember. There he is, strutting on over here. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. (to Roper) But you're mispronouncing it slightly. Roper: I am? Dusty Crophopper: Mmm-hmm. Yeah. It's actually pronounced "Dusty Crophopper." (There is then about three seconds of silence.) Roper: Dusty Crophopper. Percy: Yep. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. It's Scandinavian. Roper: Right, and I'm Egyptian. (sniffs) Googly moogly! (waves his clipboard) What is that smell?! Steamy: It's Vitaminamulch. Roper: Vitamina-what? Thomas: Vitaminamulch. Leadbottom: (comes up) The finest-smelling compost this side of the Mississippi. Original, creamy and chunky style. (sniffs) Oh, yeah. Smell that? Mmm. It's like daffodils and like Sunday dinner. Oh! I just love it. I love it. (sings as he drives off) ♪ I got some minamulch, yeah! I got some minamulch, yeah! ♪ Roper: Uh, that old airplane needs some help. Y'all know that, right? Dusty Crophopper and Chug: Yeah. Peter Sam: So, anyway, is something wrong with one of those planes who are being in the Wings Around the World Rally? Roper: Are you familiar with the racing fuel additive, nitromethane? Chug: Oh, yeah! Zip juice! Go-go punch! That stuff will blur your vision and slur your speech. Roper: It's illegal. Chug: I mean it! Totally illegal. Wouldn't know what it looks like. Yeah, you were saying? Roper: That substance was found in the tank of the fifth-place qualifier, Fonzarelli. Illegal fuel intake is an automatic DQ. Dusty Crophopper: (stammers) Wait, so you're saying... Roper: He's out, you're in. (grinning) Congratulations! And not only that, your friends Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their team and their extra friends joining them; they all can be in the race with you and all be your teammates. Chug: (to Dusty) You're in? Dusty Crophopper: Hmm. Rainbow Dash: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Charlie: I can't believe it! Blythe Baxter: Neither can I! Pets: (cheering) Percy: Dusty's in the race! Evan: And we all are too! Thomas: Hooray and hurrah! Rest of our heroes: (excited chatter) Chug: He's in! (whistles to some townsfolk) You're never gonna believe this. He's in! (as the townsfolk cheer) Dusty's in the race! Dottie, he's in! Socky: Wow! J.J.: Awesome! Dottie: What? Are you serious? (The townsfolk, including Dottie, Sparky and Mayday, drive towards Dusty.) Sparky: Whoo! Dusty. Yeah! Dottie: (to Dusty) Don't do anything crazy. Fly safe. Chug: Man, it's gonna be cool. You're gonna cross oceans thousands of miles wide. Freezing your rudder off one day... Sparky: Oh! And burning it off the next! Chug: Freaking hurricanes. Sparky: Cyclones! Chug: Typhoons! (Dusty's smile then turns to a frown.) Sparky: Monsoons! Chug: Tornadoes! Sparky: Sandstorms! Chug: Gale force winds! Sparky: Yeah! (whoops) Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series